Field
This disclosure generally relates to processing of materials using pulsed lasers. Various implementations generally can be used for drilling, cutting, scribing, dicing, singulating, or otherwise processing materials such as transparent substrates, glasses, multilayer transparent materials, and so forth. Various implementations generally can be used for processing non-transparent materials.
Description of Related Art
Cutting of optically transparent materials is often done with mechanical methods. Perhaps the most common method for cutting thin, flat materials is using a mechanical dicing saw. This is the standard method in the microelectronics industry for dicing silicon wafers. However, this method generates significant debris that must be managed in order to avoid parts contamination, resulting in increased overall cost of the process. In addition, the thinner wafers being used for advanced microprocessor designs tend to shatter when cut with a dicing saw.